


desire

by makeashadow_ao3



Series: It's a Pretty Fixation [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, i actually had to pull hard on the reins, this got way too damn long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeashadow_ao3/pseuds/makeashadow_ao3
Summary: She can’t find the doorknob in the dark.





	desire

**Boo-Kai 2k18**

Day 3: _Trick or Treat_

_desire_

She can’t find the doorknob in the dark.   
  
He’s coming up fast behind her, hustling out of the sudden downpour, but she fumbles her keys which fall to the ground. She’s swift retrieving them, but hands find her hips and he’s pushing himself against her as she rises.   
  
“Mm, I think you do this on purpose.” His voice a low timbre, the words vibrating on her skin as he presses his lips to her neck.   
  
“Nope. Just naturally clumsy” is her breathy response. She’s a different woman under the cover of night. Less inhibited and equally demure. She speaks in whispers like she’s in fear of being overheard - even when they’re alone. She wants only him to hear her close guarded confessions and even he has to work for it.

Impatient as always, he whirls her around and pins her back against the door. Their shoes slap noisily against the damp white porch as he fits himself between her legs. There’s a flash of lightning, probably striking a nearby tree, and he uses the flare to tuck her wet curls behind her ear. His thumb swipes across her cheekbone, her face a memory stamped in his mind.

He kisses her. Hard. Drags the air from her lungs. A snarl forms in his throat because he could take her right here and now. She has to grab the lapels of his coat to keep from turning to jelly. “Kai,” she moans. “The neighbors…”

“Fuck ‘em,” he growls before his tongue darts into the moist cavern of her mouth. His hand travels from the side of her face to her neck to feel her pulse throb under his fingertips. She catches his bottom lip between her teeth and tugs, eliciting a feral whine from him. His eyes pop up to stare at her, at the audacity. He’d happily let this woman ruin him.

The night was a bust. What she thought was a chill get-together with her friends after a really nice dinner date turned into guilt trips and accusations and posturing from the lot of vampires. Bonnie gave them all what-for though now she can’t remember a word she said. She can’t even dredge up an ounce of the righteous anger that caused all the windows in the Salvatore library to shatter outwards. That rage was doused on the drive across town by Kai explicitly detailing everything he was going to do to her when they got home. The premeditation both scared and thrilled her.

She musters enough strength to push him away and spin in his grasp so she can unlock the door, but his hands are needy. Roaming over her hips, her thighs. He slaps her ass for daring to wear such form-fitting jeans that block his access. Had she worn a dress or skirt, he’d have her on this porch, keys be damned.

After what feels like eons, the lock disengages and they almost tumble into the dark house. A flick of one of their wrists - they don’t know whose, maybe both - has the door slamming shut behind them as he herds her to the couch. They make quick work of shedding their wet clothes, his coat and shirt go with her blouse and shoes. He kicks off his boots while her hands fidget with his belt buckle.

As they disrobe, they can’t keep their hands off each other. He keeps her pressed to the back of the couch, his pelvis pinning her in place. When her hands pull free, they find Kai’s neck where she strokes and peppers kisses and runs her fingers through his hair. A few stray raindrops drip down and tickle her nose. Her giggle breaks through his lusty haze.

His tongue against the roof of his mouth, he clucks. He loves her laugh, but he loves her moans even more especially when one bleeds into the other. He captures her lips again and he gets the sound he wants, the audible exhale threading her throat. His hands go for her legs and he hoists her up. In turn, she wraps herself around his waist and continues her own assault. Nails drag and dig into his skin. He’s more familiar with pain than the average Joe, but he never understood the phrase “hurts so good” until he met Bonnie.

There’s another lightning strike and then thunder rumbles in the distance, shaking the house on its foundation. He slams her back against the wall, the jolt breaking their mouths apart. “We’re not going to make it to the bedroom.”

“Hadn’t planned on it.” His head dips and his attention goes to her bra. It’s cute. Floral and pink under all the black she wears now. It’s in his way. His teeth gnash at the material, shaking his head back and forth like a rabid dog with a bone. The cup shifts and he doesn’t hesitate to lave her breast with his tongue.

She lets her head rest on the wall, warmth flooding her stomach and between her legs. “Kai,” she whines. She wants to be naked and horizontal and she wants it now. Because he’s attentive, she knows he won’t make her wait long. He’ll torture her, sure, but he wants this just as much.

Lifting his head, he sinks his teeth in his bottom lip and notices her pinched face. “Tell me what you want, Bon.”

“I want you...to do what you said you’d do.”

His eyebrows quirk upwards. He’d been teasing her in the car. Trying to make her feel better because he still can’t understand the connection she has with her friends nor can he convince her to drop them altogether. All he can do is distract her. So he did - with filthy, naughty promises. What he wanted to stick where and what positions he’d leave her panting.

“What’s the magic word?”

“Now.”

He can’t help the smirk overtaking his face. “It was _please_ , but we’ll discuss your manners later.”

With a twist, he carries her around the couch and lays her flat on the carpet while covering her with his tall form. He’s always been careful about laying his full weight on her when he can help it, but Bonnie likes the pressure. Something left over from that prison world, they’re two perpetually touch starved individuals with insatiable appetites. Maybe that’s why her friends had that impromptu intervention. No one’s seen Bonnie because she can’t bring herself to roll out from under Kai. Literally.

To her defense, she’s catching up on lost time and she won’t be guilted by a brunette hypocrite who didn’t notice her best friend was dead and her ex-boyfriend was drowning in a safe at the bottom of a quarry.

Kai sits up and yanks at the waist of her black jeans. Jeggings? Is everything in this century an amalgamation of words? They’re slow to budge and he gives Bonnie a pointed look reading _a little help here?_ She shrugs as she bites down on one of her fingers and watches him. He eventually frees her from the wretched material and tosses it into a dark corner of the living room. He’ll have to burn them when she’s not around. While he’s up, he wriggles out of his own pants which alleviates some of the pressure of his throbbing erection.

When he hovers over her for a second time, the air has shifted. The urgency is present but it’s tinged in something heavier. They don’t use the _L_ word, but there’s something to be said about Bonnie wanting to spend her time with him instead of at the beck and call of vampires. Like, tonight. She chose to do dinner before going to the boarding house. When her friends converged, she was the first one out the door. Kai learned long ago he can’t make decisions for her nor can he make her do anything unless she also wants to do the thing. It’s inspiring and infuriating.

She touches his cheek, runs her thumb under his eye, before pulling him down for a kiss that’s deeper than their frenzied ones moments ago. “Bonnie.”

“No.” Kiss. “Nope.” Her hand slips between them. “Nein.” She grabs ahold of him over his boxers. “Nyet.” Squeeze. “Not. Right. Now.”

He clenches his jaw at her firm grip. It’s almost enough to obliterate his train of thought. Almost. “Let me just say this one thing and I’ll shut up.”

She visibly deflates and mumbles “doubtful.” Her hands move to rest on his chest.

“You don’t have to be here.”

“It’s my house,” she deadpans.

“ _With me._ ”

She rolls her eyes. “You and my friends are playing tug of war, but I didn’t ask to be the rope.” Arching, her hands work to unclasp her bra and let it fall to the floor. “I didn’t choose _you_ over _them._ I chose me, and me wants you.”

With furrowed brows, he frowns. “Manners and grammar. Jesus, you’re a mess.”

**Author's Note:**

> day 3. i hope you don't hate me for this one. it's not nearly as smutty as it could've but saucier than i expected. to be fair, i've been working on a treat *wink, wink* that's essentially smut sandwich with a pinch of plot.


End file.
